


Pig in the city

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam brings home a rather... strange pet and Joel doesn't expect to love it as much as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pig in the city

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of 2kficteen. Send me prompts at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“You bought us a pig.” Joel stated as Adam stood before him. The bearded giant was cradling the squirming, squealing pink animal in his arms as though it was a baby. Adam could sense that Joel was not quite yet angry but he was getting there. “We do not have room in this apartment for a pig.” Joel reiterated when his boyfriend continued to assault him with those puppy dog eyes.

“It’s not a normal pig, Joel – it’s a micro pig!” Adam explained. Joel pulled a face.

“That’s because it’s a baby pig.” Joel tried not to sound too patronising.

“No! Well, yes, it is a baby but I mean it’s a special breed of pig that won’t grow bigger than like a Chihuahua!” Adam insisted.

“Where did you get it?” Joel ground out with what little patience he had left.

“She’s not an it and I’d appreciate it if you called her Delilah.” Adam said firmly, “Oh and some guy on the market sold me her.”

 

 

“Oh great!” Joel threw his hands up into the air, “You’ve already named it.” Joel said airily.

“Delilah! Her name is Delilah!” Adam snapped. Joel rolled his eyes.

“What are we going to do with her? We’ve already got Solaire, I’m sure he won’t appreciate the company.” Joel reasoned as Adam nuzzled the pig with his beard.

“Oh, Solaire loves him.” Adam said absent-mindedly.

“Oh? How do you know that?” Joel questioned abruptly.

“They’ve already met.” Adam said simply. Joel scowled.

“When? Solaire playing with her for a few minutes means nothing.” Joel said.

“Oh, no – they’ve been playing together for a week now.” Adam shrugged.

 

 

“You’re telling me you’ve had this pig in our apartment for a week and I haven’t noticed?” Joel almost wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation. There was no way! He’d have noticed a pig in his apartment, he was sure of it.

“Yeah.” Adam said.

“I don’t believe you.” Joel huffed. Adam laughed at him and shook his head.

“I have! She’s been very quiet and well behaved and you, well, you’ve been so interested in work and the stock market that you’ve just managed to not notice her.” Adam shrugged.

“This is absurd.” Joel cried. Adam shrugged because, well, yeah.

“I know, I now – but I’m sure you’ll grow to love her! Delilah is an absolute darling, honestly.” Adam pleaded. He really didn’t want Joel to say no to him now. He’d grown attached.

 

 

Joel thought his boyfriend was being unfair. It shouldn’t have been legal for Adam to look as cute as he did. His lower lip was actually wobbling and he’d somehow managed to get his eyes to water.

“She gets one week – if I don’t like her after that we’re getting rid of her.” Joel declared.

“Well, technically, we’ve already had her for a week and you haven’t been too  bothered-“ Adam said hopefully.

“Adam, don’t test me.” Joel sighed heavily. He pulled his palm down across his face slowly. “Now, hand me the pig.” Joel demanded as he thrust out his arms. Adam took a step back.

“I don’t trust you.” Adam said honestly. Joel rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I’m not going to do anything! Just hand me the pig, I want to see how cuddly she is.” Joel said.

 

 

Adam reluctantly handed the pig over to Joel. He was relieved to watch his boyfriend cradle Delilah just as gently as he had done. He watched in amusement as Joel began to rock her slowly in his arms,

“Well, aren’t you just a cute piggy?” Joel started to tease the animal. Adam covered his mouth to  avoid laughing at the way Joel had instantly warmed to her. The pig squealed contently in Joel’s arms and Joel didn’t even panic when she began to wriggle.

“I think you two are going to get along just fine.” Adam remarked when Joel leant down to blow a raspberry upon the pig’s shoulder. Joel immediately straightened up and forced a frown.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lied rather poorly. Adam nodded.

“Of course you don’t.” Adam smirked. Joel squinted at him but otherwise didn’t protest.

 

 

oOo

 

 

To both Joel’s and Adam’s surprise, Delilah and Joel became fast friends. The pig had almost abandoned Adam all together, only interested in him if he seemed to have some food. She was constantly upon Joel’s heels and enjoyed indulging in the belly rubs he gave her. However as the months passed, Delilah seemed to get larger. She didn’t stay small like the man had promised and soon she was taller than Adam’s knees. Despite this, neither man (especially Joel) wanted to part with her. Adam wasn’t too keen on letting her share the bed anymore though.

 

 

“Joel, please, she has a bed in the leaving room.” Adam pleaded when Delilah wriggled herself between them. He clung desperately to the sheets to keep from falling off.

“Delilah is just fine, Adam. Quit complaining.” Joel said gruffly. His voice was muffled by the pillow he’d shoved his face into. Unlike Adam, he had plenty of room. Adam sighed and tried to push Delilah closer to Joel. The pig turned onto her back to stare at him. Adam smiled down at her accusing eyes and ran his hand up and down her belly as an apology. Delilah seemed hesitant to forget her qualm for a moment before she dropped her face back down onto the pillow and just enjoyed the rub. Adam accepted his fate and relaxed onto what little part of the mattress he was allowed. Although Delilah had not been what he’d expected and she’d recently been given more bed space than he’d ever had, Adam was glad that he’d taken her home that day. She was an excellent addition to their little family and he was appreciative of the joy she’d given his boyfriend. That didn’t mean that tomorrow night he wasn’t going to shut her out of the bedroom before she could get in. Adam was sure she’d forgive him, eventually. He was sure Joel was going to be another story but Adam would find a way to convince him.


End file.
